


【English】【Jayjokes】An End and a Beginning.

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dark Jason, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Joker (DCU), Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: A rape caused by revenge.





	【English】【Jayjokes】An End and a Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【Jayjokes】An End and a Beginning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516714) by [AIGRET](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET), [DavyBrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett). 

> I want to translate this fic into English because I want more people to read it. I hope when they think about Hoodjokes the first thing come to their mind is not this is a crackship. I want people to realize it’s just as deep as Batjokes, more twisted even, if I may. I’m just tired of every slash fic includes Joker and Jason’s relationship treats Joker as some kind of rapist that forcefully took a boy’s virginity. And then Jason has PTSD that needs someone else to save him take care of him...Why not backwards? Why can’t Jason come back and use the wrong way to revenge on his murderer? Why can’t Jason be the ”bad guy” this time, and Joker is the victim?  
So there we are, with this particular fic. If you couldn’t accept this idea just don’t read it.  
Annnd I’m aware of the grammar and tense mistakes in this fic but I’m too tried to care about them:) OMG my English teacher is going to be so disappointed.

Fate is funny. It’s like walking through Gotham’s darkest alley, where everybody moving blindlessly like headless flies on a cobweb of paths, searching fruitlessly for the right direction, occasionally thinking they've seen the faint light of the exit, but finally facing the one same, brutal truth--  
\--We're just walking back to the same place.  
Jason Todd knows that feeling.  
He lifts the heavy curtain in front of the door, dust raising from where no one have touched for years. Beautiful flourish letters are painted on the wooden plank on the walls -- prisoner's ward -- and the arrow below points to a world far different from Arkham's once polished appearance. Dark, dirty and bloodstained.  
He turns his flashlight on and goes down the narrow steps, boots echoing heavily on the slates in the darkness. He is not afraid of waking this already deserted asylum, nor of waking the only prisoner in it. Instead, he wants to. Badly.  
The truth is, if you ever walk through the deepest earthly hell and look straight into the abyss of death, you can never escape its shadow. When you fight the demon and think you have beaten it, you just end up --  
Being the worst of them.  
Jason Todd never hides his true nature. The joker's crowbar hurts, and the backflow of blood from his internal organs clogs his throat and nasal passages, but he still counts soundless, vowing one day to give it all back. For the first six months he've wanted a single shot to end the clown's sinful life, and for the next six months he've wanted the clown to suffer as much as he did. But when Jason finds out that Gotham's clown prince of crime is just an omega trying to use his craziness to resist his instinct, the train starts to go off course. He spent a whole year craving him, fantasizing about pressing him under his body, opening his passage and marking him with alpha's permanent brand, keeping him between death and life.  
So it took him five years to get back to the same place. Only this time it is the clown that is tied to the chair.  
Jason turns on the only light in the basement. Faint yellow light focuses on the performer like a spotlight on the stage. The purple clown's head is bowed, his face hidden in the shadow.  
"Wake up, clown." Jason pats his face.  
Joker blinked and looks up. He has been awake and silently observed his surroundings. The conclusion is that instead of killing himself, a madman has captured him and taken him to his home, Arkham.  
There are so many people who hate him and want to kill him, but he hasn't thought of anyone who could successfully kidnap him, and regardless of the consequences. Such idle people are certainly not his criminal friends. None of them want to suffer the consequences of kidnapping him, and Batman would come after them, not to mention his revenge. If it had been his enemy, he would have died. Since this one succeed, it means he knows him well enough. He couldn't have failed to realize that suddenly taking himself away would cause chaos in Gotham's underworld, with gangs fighting over territory and countless casualties... This guy doesn't care. He is cold-hearted enough to do whatever it take to get there, not caring about the lives of others. So it can't be Batman.  
"Do I know you?" The clown asks curiously, tilts his head, his casual way doesn't look like a captive. He is so close that he can smell the Alpha scent of the other guy. A young strong healthy Alpha male. He adds in his mind. He looks at the red helmet. "you're staring at me like I owe you a lot of money. Ha!"  
"Oh, yes, of course. We live together, so to speak." In his deepest and darkest dreams. Jason grabs the clown by the hair and forces him to look back, lighting up his pale face and sour-green acid eyes. He has repeated these actions again and again in his dreams.  
He turns around and begins tinkering with the machine, which has been dragged from corner of the basement, putting it on a tripod and fixing it at a right, nice angle. He knows the spot to get the clearest, most brutal images because he was forced to stare at the camera for days.  
"So... You went thorough all this trouble just to catch this poor clown and snap some sexy photos? You can just ask! It's not like I'm going to say no to you, ha! I should have put on my lacy underwear. "Joker looks at the man adjusting the camera," oh, and they say I am crazy!" He wriggles about in his chair. It's no use. He has tried. But he can only use struggle to express some of his internal accumulation of... unease?  
Unease. He knows all too well what those heating Alpha could do, although he could always kill him afterwards... Somehow, the Joker has an instinct that it might not be so easy to kill this Alpha.  
Jason turns his camera on and smiles at the clown. "Let's get started. Do you anything to say to this good gentleman? “  
"Of course," Joker grins. "Listen up, pumpkin. I like doggy style, make me look good in the camera, put more light on the buttocks, and if you mark me, shoot your semen in my womb, or bite me with your teeth... I will kill you, chop your Alpha penis off, cut it into pieces, roast it till medium done, and then feed it to my babies."  
"Isn't that enough to remind you of who I am?" Jason's smiling voice begins to sink into a deep growl that ends into a roar squeezed from his throat. "Huh? Tell me! You bitch!"  
It's hard to recall since that the clown prince has slept with either a one-night stand who doesn't know his real identity or some henchman who knows he's just a breathing dildo. He did not think that he was a beloved little darling who is loved by everyone even if they just meet him.  
"Ha --" his windpipe was pressed, and the choking feeling couldn't stop him from laughing. Who could have thought he'd be in some love debt one day ! If Batsy know would he be jealous? The pain was more intense than the choking, and the weight of he's clenching was concentrated on his neck, the most vulnerable part. The clown is not afraid of death, but he is afraid of get killed at the hands of others. He stared unblinkingly at the red helmet.  
Batman. Bat, man...  
He takes the clown by the throat, cold nails clenched, the metalworks leaving deep red marks on his white neck. He almost lifted the poor clown by his chair. It would not kill him, but it would surely hurt him enough. "What about this? Tell me, who do you hate?"  
/... batman.  
/Wonderful. Of course you hate him.  
Jason didn't give the joker a chance to answer. He ripped off his red helmet and dropped it on the ground, revealing his burning blue eyes and the permanent j-shaped scar beneath it. He growled, word by word, "You hate Jason Todd. Every day after today, I will carve my name into your body again and again. You will never escape me."  
The clown's beautiful bespoke suit was torn to pieces and his pale body was exposed.  
Jason let go of his grip suddenly, Joker was thrown violently down, the chair whimpered under the pressure. He was bruised all over.  
Jason? Ja-son? Little bird? Oh, he remembered! The clown looked at the J carved by his own hand and felt a feeling similar to maternal love. Pride mingled with irritation. Look, the little monster he created is so big now that he dared to kidnap mommy!  
"Not bad, little jay."Joker was unmoved, though he didn't look far from being raped, and his skin had goose bumps in the freezing room temperature. "What, want to fuck your little mommy to provoke daddy bat? Or do you do this to all of your enemies? Tut, if you ask me, you should thank me! If it weren't for me, you'd still be that misfit little robin, his little soldier! I made you!"  
"Yes, you remade me." Jason's fingers slid from his pale face to the soft Adam's apple. He looked so slender and fragile, as if his life were in his hands. "You should be carved a J on your face, too, so we can match." His voice sank deeper. "... After I mark you."  
He turned the clown over. Did the joker just say he likes doggy style? Just the thing. He likes it, too. He squeezed omega's slender legs and pulled them apart with such force that he could almost hear the bones wailing. The lack-exercised body undulates slightly in the camera, the round, tight hips kneading in Jason's hands, which he believes will leave bruises. He had long noticed that the clown has a perfect ass, and every time he turned and bent before him -- usually to find more cruel devices to torture him -- he stared at it, dreaming of pushing him down on the floor, holding his slender waist from behind, and fucking between his full hips. Now he had a painful erection in his armor.  
Then there's the pink pussy in the middle -- apparently the poor clown hasn't managed to climb on batman's bed yet -- closed tightly against alpha's scrutiny. Of course, no matter how slutty an omega is, it's unlikely that he's going to get excited in this situation. He took out a spare disposable syringe in his pocket -- filled with a pale blue liquid -- and shook it in front of the clown. "you know what this is? Reserved heat estrus. But, "he crushed the syringe casually -- to see his desperate expression -- the liquid trickling down his fingers," I'd rather see you suffer."

The clown turned his head away in disgust, but could not escape from fingers touching his face. Why! Would the rape of an undefended omega give him such a sense of accomplishment? Even more strong than the hate for batman? He made it clear that what he had done to Jason was because he had come between himself and the bat. He did not understand Alpha's obsession, nor could he imagine it. "Stop dreaming, little birdy! I'm your bat daddy's man. Didn't he tell you?" When Joker finally makes a bluff attempt at deterrence, the sense of unease grows. He may not escape, he may --  
"Ah!" The clown gave a groan of pain and instinctively tried to close his legs but was unable to move. He felt panic for the first time and could not deceive himself. This Alpha will fuck him, mark him. And he can't say no. His fear wafted from every pore and mingled with the pheromones known to everyone.  
"No... Let me go! You -- don't you care about batman anymore? Your little bird brothers?! What do they think when they know you fucked me?" The desperate omega threw out all the chips that would make Jason stop to think, even though he knew the chances of that affecting him were slim. Jason wouldn't back down now that he was this far, but... But he couldn't, he couldn't be marked like this! He belongs to the bat! He was going to be marked by Batman one day, and he was going to give birth to a litter of bat brats... and he couldn't afford to be tainted by an angry little bird! "Think of yourself! You, uh, how old are you, in your early twenties, eh? Are you willing to spend your life with me, a homicidal maniac? There are so many people in the world, boys and girls, when you meet a person you love, but you have already bonded with me, then what do you do? P.. Please, "said the Joker, gritting his teeth until he uttered the word in agony," please! Don't mark me! You can fuck me, punch me... Anything, as long as you don't mark me... "  
He watched hazily as red hood crushed the bottle of blue medicine without a ripple in his eyes. It made no difference to him. What difference does it make if he enjoys or not,since this is just a rape? As long as his purpose of marking him doesn't change... "I'll kill you! "He howled savagely, like a wounded cornered animal. "I can only kill you if you mark me. I don't care what the bat will do , I'm not going to stick to you for the rest of my life! Don't push me."  
"Batman? What are you expecting? Do you think he'll save you and mark you?" Jason stared at the clown savagely, admiring the beautiful despair on his face. "he left me there to die! Do you think there is difference between you and me in his eyes?"  
"No! He will save me, he always saves me!" The joker retorted excitedly, "he'll be there, he'll stop me from falling... "  
The words of the clown lighted a fire in his heart, anger and desire mixed, quickly went to Jason's head, he almost did not think twice before sticking his cock into omega's hole, the unexpand female hole pinched his hot penis until it hurt, but the clown would be a hundred times more painful than he. Jason paused, let out a low gasp in his throat, then grabbed the clown by the waist and plunged his cock all the way into the deepest cavity. The rim was completely torn, and the rust smell of blood began to fill the air. He stooped down, grabbed his hair with one hand and lifted the clown's head. "And don't ever try to provoke me, clown."  
"Fuck... Fuck you." The clown whined in great pain. He had not suffered much during sex.His heat was needless to say, and on usual days he was always sufficiently lubricated and expanded beforehand. This was the first time that such a violent and sudden intrusion had been made, and that the fragile ring of muscle had been torn by that huge thing just like that. The clown had lost his colour in pain -- not that he had some colour in his face normally, but even the faintest proof of life was gone. All he could think of was pain. Alpha's pheromone envelops him, making him nauseous and unable to breathe, and he's not afraid of pain, but that's as a mad clown, not an omega, once he lost enough consciousness, he would be no different than any bitch in Alpha's grip. The Joker was aware of his change, and he was unconsciously wanting to cooperate and yield. He sobbed, his instinct was to relax and gain some sympathy. He hated himself for it.  
Jason's words were like a warning. With the lubrication of blood, the thick and long sex began to thrust quickly and heavily, and each time Jason will it to poke firmly into the soft and delicate genital cavity. When it pulled out, the wet and sticky liquid slid down Joker's legs to his ankles. The crimson colour dripped on his pale skin like plum petals falling on snow.Omega's clamped hole was so hot and wet and tight that it drove almost every alpha crazy. The physical pleasure is strong to a horrible level, but the psychological pleasure is even stronger. Conquer a crazy clown, let the once superior abuser surrender under him? It was his dark dream all along, but it wasn't enough, far from enough, and Jason was going to smash the joker, like he had done to him, and made him into a shape of Jason's liking. He wants to bond with batman? Must be dreaming.  
"You know what? I don't care what batman does, because I'm going to kill him and mark you completely and you will have my pup."  
"No, no... "The clown whimpered and cried, not knowing what he was rejecting, whether it was violation or his words. Bats won't die. He won't be marked by mad bird. He can't conceive his pup or the bat will never accept him again. It's all wrong! He almost wanted to scream, but he didn't have the strength to do so. There was only pain, and every cell of his body screamed pain, and he could feel his blood warm on his skin, flowing slowly, He had the illusion that he would drain every drop of blood from his body. He's dying.  
"Bats... Batsy!" The panic-stricken clown exclaimed unwisely, calling out to someone who was not there, a name he knew would cause him more trouble, but he could not help himself. Batman. Batman will always save him. In his despair, he seemed to understand how the little boy had felt, and in a trance, he saw the wounded boy curled up on the floor. Did he call like this?Did he pray, too, for batman to save him? Tears streamed from the clown's green eyes. That's what Jason wanted him to know. He wanted him to experience what the former Robin had felt. The bat couldn't save him then, and he can't save Joker now. But he persisted in calling the bat's name over and over again. Maybe, maybe. Maybe the bat will show up the next second...  
Jason knew what he was expecting. His fingers tightened around the clown's waist, the scratches oozed blood, and the penetration became more brutal. He hates him. And hated that even when the pain and fear were at his limit he would only beg for the bat that would never look at him. He squeezed cruel words through his teeth to pierce the sobbing clown: "Louder. I'll send batman a video before he dies to show how nice his old enemy sounds when he's fucked."  
The clown let himself be used,his eyes empty. He called so many times but the bat did not come. Don't Batsy want him? He was not good enough, the bat did not want him... More tears trickled down his eyes, but the clown himself was like a lifeless porcelain doll stopped his resistance and struggle.  
Jason listened to the clown's cry became hoarse, as if life were slowly seeping out of him like mist. He could not die, couldn't even if he turned to a toy to be fucked all he wanted. His life was his, his alone, at his disposal, do whatever he want.  
He held the clown's mouth firmly apart and thrusted his fingers covered with the heat-forcing liquid into it. Saliva mixed with a pale blue liquid slid down the corners of omega's mouth. "Lick." "He ordered.  
There was a gleam in the clown's eye. Bite off his finger! Let him feel the pain! But, but what then? That would anger Jason, that would bring more punishment... His body shivered, and omega instinct screamed that he wasn't allowed to do it. Don't want punishment. It hurts. Obey alpha, be good, be safe. He had to be good... That way, he had more chance to escape. The light slipped out of the clown's eyes again, as if he had been tamed. He sucked Jason's fingers and tasted the chemical bitterness of medicine and skin on his tongue.Aphrodisiac. Why? Did he want him to lose all sense of control and expose his shameful helpless form in his eyes? Is his body not fuckable enough now?  
He restrained himself, hesitated, and did not bite. His sharp teeth seemed harmless, occasionally touched the skin of his fingers, his soft tongue licked alpha's fingers clean, his Adam's apple sliding up and down, he swallowed the aphrodisiac. The clown prince is as mean to others as he is to himself. Determined to play the poor, desperate, submissive thing, he would spare no effort. The green eyes were no longer sharp, after a few blinks,it turned dull and peaceful, like the eyes of a herbivore.  
Jason gasped as the joker's tongue touched his fingertip. It was hard to imagine that the sharp-toothed joker had such a soft side, like the tender flesh of a hard clam shell that had been pried open to reveal his weakness. He watched as his discolored skin flushed again, and the hole that had been bleeding began to swallow the huge cock with difficulty, oozing lube to allow alpha to enter.  
The intense anger began to subside, and he stroked the clown's hair in reward. He knew that fuck would not make the clown behave, just as he knew that every time the clown suddenly treated him gently, it was for more cruel torture, but they had a long time to themselves, and he didn't mind giving him a little sugar first.  
Jason held the clown's tender pink cock, which was clearly not enjoying the rough sex, was flopping down, but was already reacting under the influence of the drug. He kneaded the head of his penis, wiped the oozing liquid on his legs, until the swollen tender skin of inner thighs was all glinting. His thrusting began to be less cruel, each time slowly and firmly pushed into the deepest depths, the top of which lingered in the closed opening of his womb trying to penetrate in, and he knew it would make omega shiver n pleasure.  
As the potion began to work, the clown felt his body temperature rising from the inside of his body. He was more sensitive to the smell of Alpha and more responsive to physical stimuli. There was probably some benefit, as now, whether he liked it or not, the walls where he felt the pain began to secrete lube, trying to dissect out of the friction any sort of pleasure that could be used. The clown instinctively shivered as Jason ran his fingers through his hair, expecting much more painful treatment, like pulling his hair to one side, but only got a few strokes. Even so, he didn't lose up. Expecting later punishment.  
And then his penis is held? The clown felt a little confused for the first time. The red hood was intended for revenge. Why should he care if he could get pleasure? Why -- "Ha... No-uh... "He mumbled, struggling with a lack of focus, forced heat that was robbing him of reason and brain every second, part of him trying to resist, and the other part, increasingly dominant, urging him to arch and give alpha a better angle to fuck in.  
"You deserve it, clown. But as long as you are good, I will reward you." Jason whispered in his ear.  
The clown opened his mouth and closed it. He never cared about dignity, but even he had his limits. This man is breaking his ultimate dream of bonding batman, the least he could do is not shouting out his name. Mustn't shout. Not even if it's more like a child's sulky act.  
"I... be good... "He lowered his head and repeated in a low voice, keen awareness of the alpha body movement changing. His torn wound is not easy to heal, but the heat makes him become more good at ignoring pain, he feel pleasure, each deep and slow move rubbed heavily over his sensitive spot, let the clown couldn't help sobbing and arched his waist, also secretly despise himself of helping the rapist, but what could he do? It's Jason's fault, it's the drug's fault, it's the heat's fault.Not his. The penis had reached a depth that made him panic, and he trembled slightly. He could not say no, he could not struggle, he could not resist, it was not wise to bite his captor to let off his anger, but he was afraid. The clown has been very careful, he never let a person to enter his reproductive cavity, now all the increasing pain mixed with tingle feeling is telling him that his entrance will soon be pushed open and he will soon spilled come to fill his womb, to be marked to give birth to pup, his heart was filled with panic he doesn't know what to do feel like he would burst. The scared omega didn't get any comfort, he can only feel sorry and wronged, biting his lip and crying in a low voice, crying sadly.  
Jason felt warm liquid dripping on his fingers, thin body shivered beneath him. The clown cried? The proud clown prince of crime? He had to see it.  
Jason suddenly pulled out his still-erect cock, and the fluid rushed down the opening. He grabbed the clown by the shoulder and rolled him over, revealing his wet face, clown makeup was smudged and looked a little pathetic. But so what? Jason had tried to trust his sudden tenderness, and he had made Jason pay the price he would never forget. Now his tears can only make the marauder's sadistic desire raise.  
The clown blinked his eyes and let the tears roll down. Did he regret it? Yes, he regretted it... He regretted that he had not cut the damned bird up more, but had let him crawl back from hell with his whole body. He trembled with hatred, but his hole seemed insatiable, contracting,desiring to be re-entered, regardless of owner's opinion. "I hate you." He wanted all feelings contained in those three words. He was doing what he was told. He was trapped, played with, tortured. It's not his business to wonder it's karma or not.  
"You are mine." Jason wiped away the clown's tears and lowered his head and pressed his lips to omega's neck.  
His eyes had a deep shadow over them. "you are mine." He bit into the gland, his canine teeth pierced the thin skin, and omega's sweet pheromones spilled out like overturned sugar jar, mixed with blood, and the alpha pheromones injected changed omega's smell forever. He scraped the glands with his teeth and tongue. "Now, call my name."  
"You wish!" Omega struggled violently helplessly, wriggled in alpha's shackles, looking as ridiculous as a stranded whale. He couldn't get away from Jason's hand. He couldn't get away from his teeth. A sharp pain broke out in his neck, and the clown struggled madly without fear of hurting himself.Now he could do nothing to show any obedience, nothing to hold back. "No, no! Don't!" His hand, trapped behind him, was bleeding from the string. "son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you... "  
Jason thrusted into omega's warm, soft flesh again, grabbed his ass and fucked him to the hilt. The clown was completely embedded in his arms, the erect cock between Jason's cold armor and his own wet belly. His fucking was merciless, and if it hadn't been for his buckle around the clown's waist, poor omega would have slipped out of his chair and been pinned down by Jason on his penis like a crucified butterfly.  
The clown bit Jason hard on the shoulder, although under the armor he could not feel anything, he still increased the force, as if to bite off a piece of meat as hard. Tears mixed with eyeliner drew black lines across his face, and he couldn't stop crying. He smells different. He was marked. He is connected with this alpha until he died. He almost wanted to pass out, but he couldn't, the movement and friction were too much for him to ignore, he couldn't refuse the alpha who marked him, no matter how much he hated it, their combined bite marks confirmed it, his taut body relaxed, he exuded more juice, he hated... He enjoyed.  
He... He was fucked well.  
Jason also felt the softening of omega, Bonding added something else to the sex that had begun with anger and revenge. With a couple of hard thrusts, he pushed the head of the penis through the soft uterine cervix and pushed it through. Jason let out a gasp as the hot cavity sucked on his organ.  
As he stroked the clown's cheek with his finger softly, his words were particularly harsh: "Those who oppose premarital sex always say that omega's genital cavity will be forever shaped into the first alpha's cock to enter... "  
He looked straight into those red, swollen eyes. "now you'll be mine all your life."  
Alpha's cock struck into the deepest part of the lumen, and the knot swelled in the genital cavity, firmly sticking to omega's delicate flesh wall, the thick knot almost forming a clear shape on his belly. The veins on the hot sex beat twice, and semen was fully injected into the womb, which would have impregnated omega - if the clown was in heat.  
"Not if you're dead." The clown returned the insult then only could whimper. The wall of his flesh was stretched so far that the wound, which had never been healed, was torn even wider, and another stream of blood ran down to the ground. The clown winced in pain, and the strange pleasure of semen hitting on the uterus wall made him limp. He had always asked alpha to wear a condom during his previous sex and this was the first time he had had unprotected sex... He didn't know how long Jason had been shooting come, long enough to make his belly stuck out and get stuck inside by his knot. Now he's just glad he's in forced heat and won't have pup.  
No pups, no pups with alpha, he's not a good mate, bad omega. Bad. Apologize to alpha, give him pups in next heat, serve alpha -- where did those ideas come from? The clown shook his head.  
Alpha. Alpha pheromones. Security. Mate. Home.  
Exhausted and injured, the clown finally gave up the fight, throwing away the dignity he pathetically clinging to, the dignity itself is worthless, only psychological, illusory shield that can not stop any vulgar and real attack and humiliation. He is too tired. The task of maintaining his reputation can wait until tomorrow, and he has no strength or motivation to continue now. The dark knight, whom he had waited so long for, did not arrive and failed to turn on his torchlight to stop his fall. He could persist and fight, but who's there to look at his effort? Himself? Jason? Who CARES?  
He's a newly bonded, weak omega. He had reasons to indulge himself. The clown gave himself so many excuses: his tears ran dry and he was so thirsty ;he ached all over. He can't be tough to his enemy anymore. He can't escape.  
"Alpha, please," plea was held in his eyes. "please hug me."  
Jason sighed silently. The effect of the mark is not one-sided, alpha, blinded by the desire for revenge, is also warming to his omega. He slowly pulled his cock out of the clown's body, bringing out a small stream of red-and-white fluid that spilled out of the genital cavity. Jason carefully wrapped his arms around the clown prince of crime with a tear stained face , who now looked disgraced, his pale skin covered with redness, bruises and dried fluid. He gave him a haste scrubbing with his crumpled suit, which he had thrown aside.  
He can't leave the joker here. The fragile omega will bleed, run a fever and even die. Now he felt omega's grip on his arm with all he had, and he is shivering uncontrolled.  
Jason hesitates for a moment, lowers his head and kisses the clown's forehead placidly, then knocks him unconscious with his hand and picks him up.  
Maybe Jason will bring the clown back to... Home, where he had never called it before.  
For the first time, Jason began to believe that he, too, could have a family. FIN.


End file.
